Should I Be Here
by Skyecullen
Summary: This is a story with an extra character added to the mix. This is one of my first stories and I need reviews please! All of the characters and anything else you recognize from the books all belong to the book's author Mellissa is my own character :P ,
1. Chapter 1

(Melissa's POV)Going to school, living alone, and working is hard. Some days I just want to give up. But then I remember the promise I made to myself. That I can't give up. That one day I will be able to make a difference in at least one person's life and be able to think for once that I do have a purpose for being alive. I just hope that I actually have one.SchoolFor once I wish the school would just be empty. I don't have any friends. Nobody's ever cared what has happened to me or not. I don't really care either. I don't ask for friends because I don't want to be somewhere just because someone felt sorry for me. I would never wish for anyone to be as unhappy as me. It actually makes me happy at times just seeing how happy other people can be. As long as they're happy, I don't mind how small of a blip I am on the map.What's that commotion centered into a spot in the hallway? What does it have to do with me? I would just be in the way."Oh Prince Yuki. Why are you so distant from everyone? The only person you're ever seen with is that Tohru girl and her friends," someone pouted.I clenched my fists in anger. The one person I did care about, above all others, what people said about her was Tohru Honda. She had been kind to me at my old school. Before my parents deserted me. But since I had been here we hadn't spoke. I know she didn't recognize me. But I don't blame her. I had changed in many ways. Especially in the way I looked. Living on the streets could do that to you."Can someone please tell me who said that?" I questioned."I did. You got a problem with it. Well to bad. I'm the Prince Yuki fan club president. I can say whatever I want," Senior Minotaka breathed."One, back off the poor guy you are smothering in the corner. Can't you see that he doesn't want you hanging all over him? Two, you have no right whatsoever to talk about Tohru or anyone else like that. I don't care if you're the president of entire country or if you're the most popular girl in school."Who was the boy in the corner? I could only assume this was Yuki Sohma. The one Tohru hung out with all of the time along with his cousin. But where was Tohru?All of the girls in the crowd gave me horrified and stunned looks. They all started walking away slowly, still glaring at me.

I turned on my heel as soon as I knew that the boy would be left alone. It would probably be best if I just walked away now."Hey! Wait a second," Yuki called. "Thanks for helping me out with those fan-girls. Do you happen to know Tohru? It's just the way you talked, I thought you might know her.""Yeah, I know her. We used to be really good friends. But I got sent... somewhere else." Why did I feel something abnormal about this guy?"Would you please come with me? I was just going to see her. I'm sure she'd love to see you again." He seemed so sweet. No wonder the girls were after him. But he had a sadness about him too. As if something was bothering him?(Yuki's POV)This girl, if she is a friend of Tohru's, maybe she can cheer her up. Tohru's been really depressed lately. Even though she tries to hide it.And why would this girl stick her neck out for me and not want anything? With all of those girls around something inconvenient could have happened. This girl makes me feel the way I do when I'm with Tohru. Why? There's Tohru now.(Tohru's POV)"Tohru! Hey Tohru. I've got a guest that says she knows you," Yuki grinned. He pulled the girl around in between me and him. I couldn't remember where I had seen her before. But her presence was familiar, and so were her looks. It was like looking at a rice ball that had gotten a new fruit put in it. I was starting to get embarrassed.I was taking too long to remember her! Oh no.Wait! The eyes were so familiar. They looked like... but it couldn't be. I could feel the apprehension dawn on my face."MELLISSA?!"Mellissa's back! What a miracle!


	2. Chapter 2

(Mellissa's POV)"MELLISSA!" Tohru screamed. She was always so easy to excite."Hey Tohru. How've you been?""How long have you been at this school?! I haven't seen you all year!" Well that solved my suspicions."Tohru calm down. I've been here all year. I've seen you around, I just haven't had any time to talk. Sorry." I really hadn't forgotten. I just didn't want to ruin her happiness. I always wind up getting the people I care for hurt."You've been here all year? I didn't recognize you. I'm sorry. If I ha-""Tohru! What were you screaming about?" Well that voice was unmistakable as Uotani's.(Uotani's POV)"Hey Tohru! Who's the girl your with?" Normally people didn't talk to Tohru other than me, Hanajima, and the Sohmas, and those guys are just strange."Uo! Don't you recognize her? I had a hard time remembering too. No offense! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sooooo sorry!" Tohru gets way too worked up. But she's funny when she acts like that."Hmmmm. Let's see. Nope. Don't recognize her...Wait. Mellissa?" Was that Mellissa? There's no way! After she left school there was a rumor that her parents had abandoned her. It turned out to be true. Then how did she get here then? We all used to be friends. She's the one that brought Tohru, Hanijima, and me together."It's me all right. Tohru please stop bowing and mumbling apologies. You don't have to. I know I look a lot different than I used to." She was definitely Mellissa. She always had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. And she worried over Tohru a lot."Well the whole group's here. Except Hanijima. I wonder where she is." Where had Hanajima gone? She would love to see Mellissa again. There's no telling which of us was closer to Mellissa. She was just so easy to like.(Hanijima's POV)"I'm right here."Tohru's face :OUo's face:/Yuki's face sMellissa's face ;D"Hi Mellissa." I hate hugs but Mellissa's are always nice and warm, so I walked up to her and gave her a big hug."How are you?" I asked lightly."Hahaha! You're the first one to recognize me! But that's probably because of my "waves". I'm fine. How are you?" That voice is the same one that helped bring me out of the darkness. You could get lost listening to her voice. Lost in a sea of light."As black as ever. Your signals never change. They're oddly...different. I see you're still painting your nails black." Why did she do that again? It was something we had promised each other we would do."Yeah I do. Remember the promise we made to always where the color black? I guess we don't have to. It's just become a habit I guess. I see you still wear black."That's right. I had forgotten about _that_ promise.

Old School"Hey Hanajima. Let's do something to show our friendship. And that we'll always be friends! If you think you want to be friends with me.""Why don't we paint our nails? But what color?" That was obvious."Black!" We agreed together.Present Day"Yes. I remember that. I guess it became a habit with me to. Especially since I wear black anyway."(Yuki's POV)Okay. So this Mellissa knows everyone. Not just Tohru. Why does everyone keep talking as if they thought she was dead? One thing was sure though, she got Tohru out of her stupor."Mellissa. Did you ever find parents. Where have you been staying? You don't have to say if you don't want to," Hanajima tentavily asked.What did she mean? 'Did she find her parents.' Where had her parents gone?"Hey you damn rat. What's going on?"Great the idiot was here.(Kyo's POV)Why was everyone standing in the hall just talking. It was time to go home. It would be just like them to get locked in this school overnight."Come on. We have to get home." Why were they all just standing around? Hurry up."Stupid. Shut your mouth before something else foul comes flying out of it, or I will shut it for you. We do have a guest after all."Damn rat. Always trying to make me look bad. I'll beat him one of these days and then we'll see who comments about who."I don't give a damn who's here. Just hurry up. I'm starving.""If I fight you, will you shut up? I warn you I won't go easy on you."Damn rat."Come on. I will beat you this time. And you'll be crying for Akito to take care of you."That always got him. But I was sprawled across the floor before I had a chance to move. But I was going to fight back. I can beat the rat and become a member of the family once and for all."You're finished," I grumbled.(Mellissa's POV)What's going on? That boy must be Yuki's cousin. What's his name? Kyo! That was it!"Damn rat." I didn't know anyone could fight as hard as those two just had, and it hadn't even lasted five minutes."Hey stupid go say hi to Mellissa."Uo, laughing, clapped Kyo over the back and sent him tripping right into me. Knocking me over. Kyo was on top of me crushing me under him in no time.Yuki's face :oTohru's face :oUo's face :DHanajima's face :)"Please get off of me," I asked quietly.Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo seemed dumbfounded about something. Maybe I had done something, but at the moment, all I cared about was trying to get up off of the floor. Kyo jumped up, blushed, and jumped out the window after he mumbled an apology. The window! We were four stories up!Oh my God!


	3. Chapter 3

(Mellissa's POV)"He'll kill himself!" I screamed leaning over the edge of the window. As I said this, Kyo landed on his feet like a cat and took off running at top speed. How could anyone do that?"He hasn't killed himself yet! He's done this twice now. What a moron." Uo was literally in tears she was laughing so hard."Yes. He hasn't killed himself or anyone yet. Although that would help a few things if he did so."Wasn't anybody a bit worried or surprised by somebody jumping out of a four story high window?! Uo had said he'd done it before, but still."Miss Mellissa. You were in the middle of saying something when we were so rudely interrupted weren't you?" Yuki asked nicely.Oh yeah. I had completely forgotten.(Yuki's POV)"Well maybe I should start from the beginning since you don't have a clue what we're all talking about Yuki. You see when I was growing up, my parents didn't like me very much. They especially hated me having friends. So every time I made a friend and they found out about it I was transferred to a new school. In elementary school, I met Hanajima and then Uo. I introduced them to each other and we became insepperable throughout the school year. But at the last parent-teacher conference, my teacher told my mom about Hana and Uo. Since it was the end of the year, Mom let me stay. But punished me severely. The next year my mom sent me to a middle school way out of town. But Hana was there because she had to move. Uo came because she wanted to. Then I met Tohru and she was added to our group. Kyoko was like the mom I never had. She took care of us all. Mom found out once again towards the end of my last year that I had friends. My parents yelled at me and told me that I was more trouble than I was worth after some strange boy came by. They shoved me in the car and drove me out of town and dropped me off on the side of the road. One day, an elderly couple found me and took me in. They treated me like their own. They died a month before this school year started. I had to get a job and an appartment after that. But at least I have a roof over my head. To answer your question Hanajima, I did find out what happened to my parents. They were on their way to L.A. the night they dropped me off when they hit a truck and died instantly. Then one day on my way here, I ran into…into the site of a car crash. The whole street was deserted other than the two cars involved. I ran over hoping to help, only to find out who was in the car. Kyoko was in one of the cars. When I found her, I called the police and pulled her out of the car. She was barely…barely alive. She asked me for a favor right before she died though. She asked me to look out for you Tohru."She's crying! Kyoko must have been really important to her. The way she talks is as if her life is a story she's reading. The only part she seems to relive is Kyoko's death. But it's so hard to believe how much she's been through in her life. Why didn't she ever just give up. I would have given up after being told that I couldn't have friends. And I hate myself for it."So we best be getting home. Tohru, Kyo sounds pretty hungry. Good night." Mellissa was waving and wiping away tears as she hurried off."Wait! We'll see you tommorrow right?" Tohru looks like a lost puppy with those big eyes."Um…Sure."(Mellissa's POV)I don't want to bother Tohru. But how can I say no?"Hey Mellissa! Do you want to come over and spend the night this weekend? It'll be fun.""Well I don't want to bother you. Plus I have no idea where you live.""You'll be no problem. We live at…at..."Tohru didn't even know where she lived!"I'll draw you a map!"She sounded so determined. She really is cute when she has her mind set on something. Kyoko didn't have to tell me to look after Tohru. I was already doing so."Here you go! We'll see you this weekend?"Why is she so sweet? Why would she do this for me? But I have to admit, I am curious about that Kyo boy. He had acted so weird when he fell on me. I mean, I can understand embarrasment, but he was shocked. I don't know."Okay Tohru. I'll come. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Friday(Kyo's POV)Why is _she_ coming here? Why was any girl coming here? You would think after what happened when the wave girl and that damn yankee were over here they would have learned their lesson. But noooo. They invite someone else. Who am I kidding? I _want_ to see her again. She was so beautiful. Her hair was like nothing I've ever seen. Auburn hair and green eyes. Those eyes held so much warmth and saddness. I wonder what her voice sounds like? It was muffled by me laying on her. And why didn't I change when I fell on her?Well I might as well give up hope before she gets here. Yuki is the one all of the girls fall in love with. Everyone loves Yuki. Damn rat!"Kyo! She's here! Highschool girls, highschool girls. All for me, highschool girls.""Shigure you keep your eyes and paws off!"If he lays one finger on her! I swear, I'll kill him!(Mellissa's POV)"Mellissa! I was so worried that you would get lost. My map's terrible.""Tohru, I was fine. Your map helped me get as far as I needed to. I knew where to go from there. I lived on these streets remember?"Please don't worry over me Tohru."Come on! I want you to meet all of the Sohmas. Shigure had them come over to meet you!"She's so giddy. It's as if she's expecting something to happen, but hopes it won't."HI!"(Shigure's POV)"I'm Shigure Sohma. You must be Mellissa. Well come on and meet the rest of the family!"Highschool girls, highschool girls."Okay everyone line up to meet Mellissa! Come on Hari! Pleeeeeaaassseee!"Highschool girls, highschool girls.(Mellissa's POV)He's so funny! He acts like a kid! Hahaha!"Okay. The one with the green eyes and silver hair is Ayame. The black and white hair over there is Hatsuharu, Haru for short. The cranky brown-eyed, sandied-hair boy is Hiro. The dark-brown haired-""Shigure can we tell her who we are? Please it would be so much more fun!""Oh fine."He acts so much like a kid! He even pouts!"Yay! I'm Kagura. I'm 18. And I'm in love with KYO!"Wow she's hyper."I'm next. I'm the loud, egotistical Ayame. I'm 27 and Yuki's beloved older brother! Hahahahaha!"Are you supposed to admit something like that so joyfully?"Shut up. You're no brother of mine." Yuki mumbled.Family problems."I'm Hatsuharu. I'm 15."Wow. That was the shortest one yet."Haru say something else. Oh well! My turn! I'm Momiji. I'm a japanese-german. I'm 15. And I like to play!"Awwwww! He's so cute. And nice to. Not to mention bouncy. Like a little bunny."Hi. I'm Kisa. I'm 12."Awww."You're sissy's friend. So will you be my sissy too?" Kisa asked softly."Of course I will Kisa. Are you sure you want me as a sissy though?" I asked. A sissy. I would love that. This girl was sooooooooooooooooooo cute.Everyone's face OMellissa, Tohru, and Kisa's faces :) Kisa nodded and when I looked up everyone was staring at me open-mouthed. I looked up and took a step back. They all looked at me as though I had hung the moon. "I'm sorry. Did I say something?"Maybe I had said something wrong."No, no. We just all thought of how beautiful your voice is. That's all," Ayame announced.

My voice? Why didn't know what my voice sounded like, but surely it didn't sound to different from everyone else's voice. I could feel my face turning a deep red from Ayame's statement. They were all still looking at me as if I was one of the goddesses of greek mythology. I felt so out of place.

"Ummmmm...So..." I needed to say something. But what?!


	5. Chapter 5

(Mellissa's POV)This was sooo embarrassing. "Um...well, thank you very much Ayame. That's extremely sweet of you to say.""Tut, tut. Mellissa, don't blush. Even though it does make you look even cuter if that's possible. Never mind what I said blush all you want," Shigure prompted waving his hand up and down."Shigure! You are absolutely right! She is so cute. She would look absolutely beautiful in one of my outfits. Hahahahaha! And when she blushes, she's specially cute. Yuki, my dear brother, you better watch out. Love at first sight you know. Hahahahahaha!""Shigure, Ayame, leave the poor girl be. Plus we must be leaving. You know how Akito gets. Plus he did limit us to how much time we were allowed to be here. Mellissa, it was nice to meet you. Come," Hatori calmly commanded with the authority of an army general."Bye. Thank you for meeting me! It was very nice to meet you all. Even the ones I didn't get to speak to," I hurriedly said as they walked for the door.(Kyo's POV)Should I go down there? No. I wouldn't be able to sit in the same room with those idiots for more than two minutes. Hey! They're coming out. Good. Now what to do about the girl. She shouldn't be here. And I don't want her here. One slip up and she'll know. But why didn't I change before? Well that was irrelevant. Just a fluke. I'll just go to my room and wait out the rest of the weekend. Then she would be gone forever and I could forget about her. Yes that's what I'll do. And not even that damn rat can change my mind.(Yuki's POV)"You selfish cat. We have a visitor in case your dense mind hadn't registered that yet. Say hello and then sulk to your room."Why was he so rude. Yet Mellissa didn't seem to care. But from what I can tell of her, she wouldn't care if she was completely ignored. If only there was something to be done for her. But what?"Keep your stupid comments to yourself you damn rat! You got a problem with me? Then come here and fix it. Oh right. You're too polite for that when a guest is here."One of these days I'm going to kill that cat. He already had a temple in my heading pulsing. XBut he was right. I wouldn't fight with a guest around."Yes cat. I was actually blessed with manners unlike some people. You know what? I've changed my mind. Go to your room and lock yourself up there for the rest of eternity."(Kyo's POV)Damn rat! Either he can fight me or leave me the hell alone. And that GIRL! She just sat there.A few hours later

"Kyo! Open up!" That was the fifth and last time Shigure was knocking on my door! Next time I'd come out. Just long enough to tell him if he ever touched my door again I would rip his damn fingers off.Knock, knock, knock.That's it !!! He had it coming. Damn dog!(Mellissa's POV)"Miss Mellissa. It is a dreadful waste to take that poor excuse for a human being any of the delicious food you cooked. Especially after how he treated you this afternoon," Yuki debated."Maybe. But I'm at least going to offer," I said softly.I grabbed up Kyo's meal and walked up the stairs to where Tohru had said Kyo's room was, and knocked."Dammit! If you touch my door one more time I'm going to rip off your fing-"Kyo had walked out and realized it was me. I stood there dumbfounded while he slowly became as red as his hair.(Kyo's POV)Oh man! Why did she have to be the one to knock on the door right after I got fed up with Shigure. I knew I was turning red, but I didn't care. I was horrified at what I saw. She was standing there looking at me with big green eyes and a tray of food in hand. Food! She had come up here to bring me a supper that I was to stuck up to come down and eat, and to top it all off I'd yelled at her! Why me?!"Oh. Well I'll just leave this here. I'll be back in an hour to get it. Whether you eat it or not, just set it outside the door. Ummm, I'll be going now," she mumbled quietly seeming out of place.She layed the tray down and walked off. I took the tray into my room and saw what she had made. Great! To top it all off she had made my favorite food. I ate quickly. It was the best. Not even Tohru was this good. I took my tray and laid it on my bedside table. When she came back for it I'd apologize.Why was I so stupid? She was so…perfect! And every time I saw her I screwed up. Big time. She had beautiful emerald eyes and the most perfect skin. Auburn hair that shaped her face just right. And her voice! It was like nothing I'd ever heard! It was as if an angel had spoken. The oddest thing was that she seemed familiar somehow.But she was too perfect. Too perfect for me anyways. Yuki was the popular one. Why did I even raise false hopes? Yuki would have her chasing after him just like every other girl in school. And I would be left with abandonment as always. The rat was so much more special than the cat. "Damn rat!" I yelled as I punched a shallow hole in the wall. Why did he get everything? Could God bless me just once? Just this once?


	6. Chapter 6

Monday(Mellissa's POV)"Thank you so much for letting me come over you guys!" I said on our way to school.Staying with Tohru and the Sohma's had been extremely interesting and fun. Yuki had been really sweet and helped Tohru and I with everything we would let him help with. Shigure had made jokes and been tugged around by his publisher. Tohru and I had reminisced about the old days. And Kyo had… stayed away. He apologized when I had come to get his tray, but never came out of his room."No problem! You should come back. I'm sure no one would mind. Pleeeeeaaaassseee promise you'll come back," Tohru pleaded."Not the puppy dog eyes Tohru! I promise. But it will be awhile. I have a lot of work to catch up on to pay the rent. I usually work on the weekends you see. So I'm a little behind."A lot of work was an understatement. I'd need to be working from four to eleven at night for at least a week. But I wouldn't let Tohru worry about that. She had enough to worry about I'm sure.(Tohru's POV)Oh no!!! Mellissa would have to make up on work because she had been with me over the weekend? And I had begged her to come back! Why was I so selfish? I knew Mellissa's apartment cost a lot. Plus food and school supplies. And she had bought gifts for all of us!"Mellissa I'm so sorry! I should have let you work. I know! I'll come and help you with your work and we'll get it done twice as fast. Yes that's what I'll do. I-"I knew as I droned on Yuki was trying to saying something and a cell phone was ringing. But I couldn't stop. I would help Mellissa gain back the money. But then Mellissa's face caught my eye and I abruptly stopped.(Yuki's POV)Tohru was having a complete meltdown. But she was right. We shouldn't have kept her from work. There was no telling how much she would have to work to catch up on rent and buy food. There had to be something we could do."Miss Mellissa. How long will it take you to regain the money?""Huh? Oh a week. But it's no big de-"RING! RING! RING!"Oh! I'm so sorry Yuki and Tohru. One sec. Hello? This is she. (pause) I know, and I'm so, so sorry. I'll have it by next week. (pause) Please sir. (pause) But sir! I can only do so much! I can't do two weeks. (pause) Give me a month and I promise I'll be caught up. (pause) Anything sir. (pause) But sir!" She was pleading?!"You know I'm not comfortable with that. Please anything else. Please! But sir! I-"Then her pleading voice was overtaken by that stupid cat's voice."What's going on? What is it? Tohru? Hello?" Couldn't that treacherous thing tell Mellissa was panicking on the phone?(Kyo's POV)What's was wrong with everyone? Tohru and the rat were just standing there and Mellissa was… What was Mellissa doing? Pleading? After listening for a few seconds that felt like hours, I couldn't take it anymore. Mellissa was near tears and I was going to end it. Now! I snatched the phone from Mellissa and listened while Tohru tried to comfort her."Young lady if you can't pay your rent up front then you will do whatever I want you to do or move out to God knows where! Now! Either you will go out with my son or leave the premises!" her landlord yelled over the phone."You listen and you listen good you damn idiot. Mellissa will be over to get her things after school. After that, do not even think about speaking to her ever again! And if you ever say another word to her that is offensive, I'll rip your damn tongue out. Got that? Oh, and if your son ever tries to make her date him or some other thing she refuses to do then I'll break every bone in his body." Click.Why had I gotten so heated up? I couldn't even look at Mellissa. Whether she was happy I had told her landlord off or not, she had just lost her only home. But a plan was already forming in my head. There was one way to help her. But how would everyone else take it?


	7. Chapter 7

(Yuki's POV)What did that stupid cat just do? He just got Mellissa kicked out of her appartment. Not to mention any chance she had of getting back in there. But from what that idiot just said, the landlord was forcing his son on Mellissa. I should have done what he did. All I did was stand there and listen to her suffer at the landlords hand. I cast the cat a scathing glance, but he seemed preoccupied. Thinking even! What could a cat think about?(Kyo's POV)I needed to get ahold of Hatori. If any part of my plan was going to work, he would be the main problem. Next to Akito of course. Mellissa might be able to stay at Shigure's house, but only if we were careful. If Akito was mad about Tohru, he'd be exploding about Mellissa. Just how long we could keep a secret from Akito was anyone's guess. He wouldn't hurt Mellissa though."Over my dead body," I growled under my breath to myself.Mellissa was just standing there. I didn't know how to get started along the right path to keeping her secret from Akito. All I could do was hope that Hatori was on our side. He would be the only problem if he wasn't. Guess it was time to find out how far I was willing to go for this girl."Mellissa?" I breathed quietly. She looked at me with wide innocent eyes."Come with me. We're going to go find you a better, and cheaper, place to live."She followed obediently after that damn rat shot a quick glance between us. What did he think I was going to do? Just leave her on the streets? No. That would never happen.(Mellissa's POV)What was I doing? I shouldn't be putting him through all of this. He had just got me out of the worst home I had ever been in, and now he was trying to help me find another place to live. No! If this was the trouble I was going to cause for him, then he was better off if I just left."Kyo? Thank you so much for getting me out of that place. But I don't want to put you through finding me somewhere else to live on my wages," I said as politely as possible. All I could do was hope he understand that I appreciated everything he had done for me.(Kyo's POV)Was she insane?"Mellissa. I want to do this. And unless you don't want me helping you finding somewhere to live, I'm going to find you somewhere to stay. It's not like it's bothering me. I'm doing it because I want to. Okay?"She stood there for a moment then nodded and started crying. Dammit! I'd gone and made her cry. Why was I so damn stupid?!"Kyo...Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means," she choked out.Wait. She was crying because she was happy?! I would never understand girls.After she cried for a few minutes, I took out my phone and started dialing Hatori's number. After a few rings..."Hello?" Hatori's flat voice came over the phone."Hatori. It's Kyo. Listen, can you keep a secret.""Are you kidding?" "No dammit, I'm not kidding.""Yes I can.""Even from Akito?""You know as well as I that nearly nothing can escape Akito.""Well either you can or you can't!""It may be possible. Can it help the curse?""It might. It's at least worth a shot.""Whatever can free us from this curse I'll be able to hold back. At least for the time being. What is so important that it needs to be kept secret from Akito?""Alright. Remember the girl who came over, Mellissa?""Yes. And no, to what you are going to say. The only way we could keep that secret from Akito would be if she could break the curse. We couldn't even keep Tohru from him.""I know dammit! Just listen. She is the most proabable bet. I'll explain later. But she needs a place to stay and I was thinking of Shigure's.""I'll keep a secret for now. You will explain later. If it's not to my liking, then she has ten days to get out or I may not be able to hold my tongue.""Alright dammit! I'll call you at seven and explain."Click

"Okay Mellissa. You and I are going to pick up your things after to school and set you up at Shigure's. If that's good enough?" I asked as nicely and quietly as I could.She just nodded, wide eyed."YOU STUPID CAT! YOU HAVE A LOT TO EXPLAIN!"Great the damn rat was going to interrogate me as well."Like I have to explain everything that I do to you!"I sped down the hallway with the rat on my tail. Guess I would have to tell him everything if I wanted any peace."Dammit! She's it! The curse breaker! Did it not break through that all-so worshipped brain of yours that I didn't change when she fell on me?!"And after all of his damn following and pestering me, he just stood there, opened-mouthed.


	8. Chapter 8

(Yuki's POV)

What did that stupid cat just say? The curse-breaker? There's no way.

"You know as well as I do, no better, that she's dead. Akito said so. Her parents sold her out to Akito, just like mine did with me. I remember seeing her one time. Mellissa isn't her."

"Dammit! I know the stories, and that's all I think they are, stories! What if she did survive. What if Akito lied. Even Tohru said she had changed a lot. I believe she's the curse-breaker. And if you don't like it to bad. She is staying with us. And there's nothing that your damn mouth can say that will make me change my mind."

There's no way this would work.

(Kyo's POV)

"Now, unless you have something else you'd like to say to me, I'm going to go to class, go to Mellissa's apartment, and help her get all of her stuff from that damn landlord."

I stomped off without another intteruption.

End of the day

I went to find Mellissa after class so that we could get her things. When I couldn't find her, I started to get worried. Where had she gone? I went on to the top of the roof out of habit when I have a problem. Surprisingly I found Mellissa there. She was standing there, her eyes closed, letting the wind blow her long hair around her face. She was like an angel standing there, her hair swirling about her like water lit by the setting sun.

(Mellissa's POV)

When I turned to open my eyes, I saw Kyo standing there. He started turning red again when he noticed that I was watching him.

"I, ummm, came to get you to, ummm, take you to get your things."

I stood there for a moment. I slowly walked over and took him by the hand. He looked so shocked.

"Thank you Kyo. For everything that you have done for me. I don't know how to repay you."

I stood there staring at his crimson eyes that seemed so familiar. Like being welcomed home after being gone for many years. If possible, he turned an even a deeper shade of red. Then he turned with his hand still clutching my hand and started leading me down and out through the school.

We walked to my appartment in silence. Then Kyo let go of my hand to call someone to bring a car to move my stuff in. While he was gone a voice rang out, calling my name.

"Mellissa! You had someone tell me that he would do some vile things to me. Well you don't scare me. Come to my office. Now!"

Oh no. Now I was really in trouble. Where was Kyo when I needed him? When I wanted him.

"Yes sir," I mumbled.

I followed him to his office. He made me sit down. I didn't know what to expect.

"You listen to me young lady. You don't scare me. You are in some serious trouble. I am going to call the police and get you arrested for harrasment. Oh you just wait. I' m not scared of you, or anytone else."

"Really? You should be scared of me. Didn't you listen when I told you that I would rip your damn tongue out of your damn mouth if you ever spoke to Mellissa again? You have to the count of three to get out of here."

(Kyo's POV)

Her landlord was up and gone at the word three.

I hadn't even been gone for five minutes when I had come back to find her gone. I looked up at her. She was staring at me wide eyed. Once again she had seen the worst of me. I didn't know what to say. I turned my head away from her.

"I'm sorry Mellissa. I was getting your things for you. I should have been with you. I'm sorr-"

She put her finger up over my mouth to silence me. She was staring at me with those angelic eyes. Everything seemed to melt around those emerald eyes. There was nothing but her face.

She slowly moved her hand away from mouth and moved them down to my hands.

"Let's go home."

She turned and slowly started pulling me outside to where that dog and that damn rat sat waiting to take us back to Shigure's.


End file.
